


Interrupted (fan comic)

by Chewiemonster



Series: Ifan and Belial [1]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiemonster/pseuds/Chewiemonster
Summary: Belial gets distracted by abs.PG-13 really but marked Mature just in case.
Relationships: Ifan Ben-Mezd & Godwoken, Ifan Ben-Mezd & Male Godwoken, Ifan ben-Mezd/Godwoken, Ifan ben-Mezd/Male Godwoken
Series: Ifan and Belial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Interrupted (fan comic)

Belial is sent on a mission for more wood for the fire. 


End file.
